Kurono's Phantom
by acid-potato
Summary: Kurono (my oc) has run away from home and the only thing she trusts is her bey, Phantom. After battling a green-haired weirdo she grudgingly expects his offer of joining the face hunters in exchange for a place to sleep. Fits with anime pretty well. Hopefully KyoyaXoc in future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallow :3, so this is my first beyblade fic, I know there's no actual mention of anything beyblade related in this chapter, it's just some background info on the main character.**

**feel free to skip ahead if you want (when - and if - I post more chapters), I don't mind :).**

* * *

"No!"

That single word had cut through the idle chatter like a hot knife through butter.

"No way in hell, am I marrying him!" I spat with disgust

The room was deadly silent now.

"Tsch, Kuro, there's no need for such irrational thoughts" said the seventeen year old sitting next to my father.

"No-one asked you!" I yelled, "And my name is Kurono!"

He tilted his head to side in a way that made me sick, "awww, common now Kuro, don't be like that," he teased

"KU-RO-NO!" I defended, "and I have every right to be like this!" I turned on my father, "how dare you do something like this! How dare you go behind mom's ba-"

"I did nothing of the sort!"

He was angry now.

"Your mother wanted you married!" he exploded, "you're the one who's going behind her back and refusing!"

His sudden outburst caught me off guard. I never expected mentioning mom would be such a soft spot for him, the way he acts; you'd think he never even knew her.

"No! Mom wanted me happily married!" I stressed, "Not married to the first thing you could get your hands on!"

It was then that Tohma decided to interject, "I'm hardly a thing, now am I darling?"

My eye twitched, "what did you call me?"

He smirked and opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when my father placed a hand on his forearm. Even someone like him could tell the boy had crossed a line.

"Enough, Tohma."

The blonde glanced between my father and me for a few seconds before shrugging nonchalantly, "Sure thing, pops"

My eye twitched again. Arrogant little…

"Kurono, you must calm down and consider this properly"

Traitor!

"This Marriage will not only benefit us financially, but it will ensure both family lines are continued as well as fulfilling your mother's last wish"

I shot upwards, causing my chair to tumble backwards and clatter against the wall.

"How dare you talk like that," I growled, "Mom would never have wanted this! She would have killed you for this," I shot a glare in Tohma's direction "both of you"

The said teen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Kuro. I want to marry you, your dad wants me to marry you, even your mom-"

"Don't talk about my mom!" I screamed

"-wants you to marry me" he continued after a brief pause "so…why? Why won't you? Why are you so against being happy?" he questioned

I narrowed my gaze at him "why? Why am I against being happy?" I clenched my fist into balls. "I'm not. But if you want to make me happy so badly-"I masked my anger and made to whisper the rest in his ear.

Expecting something dirty, Tohma eagerly leaned in towards me and my father scowled disapprovingly.

"-go jump off a bridge" I hissed, before straightening up just enough to draw my arm back and slam my fist into his face. His nose snapped easily under the pressure and I quickly drew back my hand, wiping his blood off my knuckles and onto my pants.

"Serves you right, bastard," I shot before stalking off to my room, "And don't expect to see me around here again!"

Almost as soon as the words had left my mouth, I instantly regrated them. They weren't supposed to know about this. I was planning to keep this a secret until I was ready.

But now those words had slipped out, there was no going back.

I was going to run away from what I once called home. Leaving everything and anything I'd ever known behind.

…..And four years ahead of schedule too.

I expertly dashed up the stairs and into my room, locking the door behind me, there was no time to spare, dad would be up here any second now, and that door wasn't going to hold for very long when he did come.

I grabbed the backpack I had hidden under a loose floorboard and stuffed some extra clothes into it. I'd been planning to run away for a while, and expected something like this to happen, so I had prepared myself with all the necessities. Only I hadn't expected the time to come so soon.

Upon hearing my dad's heavy frame lumber up the staircase, I shouldered the bag and made for the only other option of escape besides the door.

My window.

I raced to the side of the room and threw open the huge windows. I was met by an exceptionally angry gust of wind that lashed at my face and sent my hair into a spasm of spontaneous dance. Squatting on the windowsill, I steadied myself and sent one last glance back at my room. It was small, but it was possibly the only place I didn't feel like a prisoner in my own home. That is, until my father decided locking me inside would be a good idea.

I sighed, shaking the thoughts of being grounded for no apparent reason away.

Dad was a nut-case, enough said.

Returning my thoughts to the outside world, I brushed my hand past my back pocket and over my various belts.

Yep, everything's there, as always…

I sighed again at my sudden paranoia. This was no time to be double checking, I had to go, and I had to go fast.

I shut my eyes, adjusting my stance to resemble that of a cat, ready to pounce.

I heard the door slam open behind me and the room fill with the angry shouts of my father, closely followed by the even angrier shouts of Tohma and the worried nagging of his various maids.

I grinned at them, and even let my father get close enough to think he had a chance to stop me, before I uncoiled my legs in an unexpected burst of speed and launched myself through the air, into a conveniently-placed near-by tree.

Here, completely certain they couldn't reach me, I turned and grinned at them again. Tohma was halfway through the window, his nose still dribbling all over his white shirt, while my father just stared at me, a mix of anger and disgust plastered across his face.

I gave them a two-fingered salute, my last act of defiance before turning and neatly disappearing into the trees, leaving everything and anything that I had ever known behind.

* * *

**you should know the deal by now...R&R, follow, fav, whatever you want**

**constructive criticism welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hullo Internet go-ers! I know it's been a while, but chapter 2's up now! (Yaaaay). Anyway, I wanna thank the three people that reviewed last time, especially you Reading-addicted (first follower, woot!), that PM reminded me to get offa my butt and actually write some stuff, so thanks!

And just a heads-up, I've used some Japanese expressions in this chapter, so if you don't know what they mean I'll put a number in brackets next to them and explain what they mean at the end.

Potato out!

* * *

"Hold it right there, hon"

I glanced upwards at the boy but kept walking.

"I said," he pulled out a bey, "hold it right there!"

I stopped.

He smirked.

_Tohma_

I scowled.

"Those belts you're wearing, you're a blader too, right?".

I glared at him, "so what if I am?"

He shifted his gaze to something behind me as he got ready to launch, still smirking like an idiot.

_He is so going to get it..._

There was the sound of footsteps from behind me and I turned to see four more boys, just like the first, surrounding me. The one in the middle stepped forward, "you're outta luck, girly," he held up his launcher, displaying a large amount of points, "you either give us all your points, or we take them by force!".

I smiled at him, letting my bag slip from my shoulders, the promise of a battle was exciting, "try me".

He started growling, gradually getting louder and louder until he seemed fit to explode. I sighed, "right, well, lets finish this quickly Phantom," I said, pulling my bey from it's place in my back pocket and preparing to launch. The four boys followed suit.

"3-

2-

1-

Let it rip!"

The five boys, including the one behind me, launched normally. I smiled again and shifted my aim from the ground to the sky, sending Phantom shooting into the clouds.

"Oi!" The fat one yelled, tilting his head back to search for my bey, "you can't do that!"

I winked and licked my thumb, signalling to Phantom, "street rules, baby".

Then it was over.

Just like that.

Five beys lay frozen at their bladers feet while Phantom remained spinning next to mine. One of the boys, in a blue hat, gapped at me, "b-but you didn't even move!"

I smiled back at him, tucking Phantom into my pocket, "I didn't have too."

"I didn't see a thing..." Whinged one with red hair, stooping to retrieve his bey and checking for damage. The boy behind me dug his hands into his pockets and slouched back to join the others, "she got me too."

The fat one sank to his knees, "b-b-but how? This is impossible!"

"Not impossible, it's Phantoms special move," I explained, picking up my bag in the process, "when I shot him into the sky, you couldn't see him, right? So you had all your attention focused on finding him"

They nodded.

"But you weren't paying attention to your own beys"

They all glanced down at their various beyblades.

"Phantom's special move slows down the rotation speed of all our opponents, while making his faster at the same time"

The ginger's eyes lit up with understanding, "so you used the funny launch as a diversion, then slowed our rotations and attacked all five at the same time using the speed you stored up!"

I nodded approvingly, "yep, exactly,"

Turning to leave, I raised a hand and waved goodbye at them, "Come find me when your stronger! I'll happily beat you again!" I called, beginning to walk away from them.

Fatty started growling once more, declaring he would defiantly get stronger, then hunt me down and beat me until I had no points left.

I giggled a final "later!" Over my shoulder and started to jog towards Metal City. It was pretty close now, so it wouldn't take too long to reach if I kept up the pace.

Metal City.

My second chance.

Too bad I left the most important thing back at the village.

-le flashback time-

"Ne (1), ne, kuro-nee san (2)," my little sister inquired, "will you teach me how to find my bey?". I looked up from my book and peered at the head of yellow curls that had appeared next to my bed, "I thought dad was going to show you". She crossed her arms and pouted, "Tou-san (3) never shows me anything," she complained, "and besides, I want you to teach me!". I smiled kindheartedly, "you know I can't show you how, Akako, you have to do that by yourself..." I explained. She pouted even further and added a frown to her features, "can't you at least help?".

I tucked my bookmark between the exposed pages and lent down to scoop the little girl up into my lap. She squealed and leapt out of my arms, standing a few feet away on the edge of the bed. "Not until, you promise to help." I smiled sympathetically and held out my arms for her, "I'll try".

"Yaaay!" She yelled, blundering into my lap, "so what do I do?". I shuffled around a bit, plopping Akako in front of me, "well, first off, you have to understand that our beyblades are different to the rest of the world's," she nodded, eager to soak up any tiny scrap of information offered. "Here in the village, we have a special kind of bey, and for each child born, there is a corresponding beyblade laid out for them"

"Yeah, and we have to go find them!" Akako interjected

"Exactly, and we do that by...?" I prompted

"We...," she thought for a moment, "we go the other side, don't we?"

I nodded and smiled, "right"

"And that's what you're gonna help me do!"

I nodded again, "but don't get upset if you can't cross over yet, you're only five, usually kids only manage to cross once they turn ten"

She poked me, "when did you do it Kuro-nee san?"

I shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at her, "I-, I am an exception...". Her eyes widened in awe, "exception? When? When?"

I shifted again, "I was four."

Akako instantly stopped taking and we sat in, well I'm not sure whether is was an awkward or awe-filled silence, but it was silence non the less.

Suddenly, she bolted upright and wrapped her tiny little arms around my neck, "nee san! You're amazing!"

"A-are? (4)"

"I said 'you're amazing'!" She clarified, pulling away and plonking herself back on the bed, "now you can help me even better than before!"

I smiled at her, glad she was always so happy, "maybe so, but you still have to understand everything about the beyblades in our village". She nodded intently and I continued with my explanation, trying to keep it as simple as possible, "well, the beys here..." I struggled for the right wording, "they're like people, you can talk to them, and they'll respond-"

"-But only if you connect with them" Akako finished proudly

"Exactly, and to be able to connect with them, you have to cross over through meditation"

"Uh-huh! I learnt how to at school!" She declared, "but when I do there's this weird veil thing that won't let me pass..."

I smiled again and nodded, "that's what crossing over is, when you manage to get past the veil"

Her eyes widened and she let out an "ahhh," finally grasping the concept, "so what's it like when you do cross?" She asked.

"Well, it's different for everyone, but usually you meet your bey's spirit as an animal. For me, Phantom is a bat, but there's no limit to what kind of creature they might be."

She 'ahhh'ed again and instantly started jabbering away about what kind of creature her bey was going to be. I picked up my book and was about to start to reading again when she jumped up from her spot on the bed and demanded to know what it was like the first time you cross over.

I sighed with amusement and put my book down, "I'm not really sure what it's like the first time. I was four so I can't remember much, but I know I met Phantom and he told me where to find him, so, I guess I went and found him..." I trailed off, "Though I do remember it took Kaa-san (5) ages to repair..."

She thought for a second, then sat back down and assumed the standard meditation position, "I'm gonna find my bey! If nee-san could do it when she was four, I can defiantly do it now!" She whispered to herself.

I grinned.

-le end of flashback time-

Slowing my pace from a jog to a walk, I studied the approaching skyline of Metal City.

_This place is huge!_

It looked nothing like what I'd seen in the photos my parents had shown me. At least, not the ones I'd seen before mum died.

_And that's when it all started going downhill..._

My mum had died when I was fifteen, about a week after I had explained the ins and outs of beys in our village to Akako. It was a forest fire that finally got her, the rescue team found her charred body on the path I usually walked along to get to my friends house. They told us it was an accident, that is was just too hot and dry during the day to have possibly avoided a fire. They said the fact Kaa-san had gotten caught in it was just terrible luck, they were all really sorry.

And I believed them, we all did. Akako still believes them to this day, but I have my doubts.

One of them being my father.

I shook my head vigorously to try and clear my thoughts of the murderous intent I had felt at her funeral.

He had just stood there! Not a single tear!

_He barley even looked sad!_

After that, dad had started ruling us with an iron fist. I was locked in my room for days on end just because he thought that I had looked at him funny. Akako wasn't allowed go over to her friends house, or even play outside with other kids her age. He locked the doors and windows and often disappeared without reason, leaving us without food or anything else besides each other until he came back.

It was mental torture, but no-one believed the stories we told them. On the outside, we merely looked like a family in mourning.

It was sick.

Twisted.

And the worse part was that he had gotten away with it all.

That's why I'd decide to run away. That's why I prepared things beforehand. But I was also planing to take Akako with me, although I couldn't, because until she found her bey, she couldn't leave the village.

I was suddenly snapped back to the present by a grunt from the ground in front of me. I stopped walking and settled my gaze on a little green haired boy sitting on the pavement, rubbing his hip.

"Uh...sorry, did I run into you?" I asked, kneeling down beside him

"I think so," he replied, "but it's not your fault! I wasn't watching were I was going"

I smiled at him, "I guess it's both of our faults, 'cause I wasn't watching either"

He smiled back and I stood up to offer him my hand, heaving him to his feet.

"I'm Kenta!" He introduced himself

"Kurono"

"It's nice to meet you Kurono!"

"Nice to meet you too, Kenta". I giggled on the inside at the thought of replying "I know", but easily dismissed the thought reminding myself not to be rude to the boy.

I heard the sounds of hurried footsteps behind me and turned to see a slightly chubby boy along with a taller, skinny one running up to us.

"Hey Kenta! We were just looking for you!" The skinny one said

"Yeah!" The chubby boy agreed, "we're going over to bey park, wanna come?"

Kenta agreed happily and after waving me a rushed 'bye' over his shoulder, ran off with his friends. I watched them round the corner then spun in a slow circle, taking in my surrounds.

_Well, looks like I made it to Metal City._

_Only trouble now...where in Metal City, am I?_

* * *

(1) just a cute little noise made to gain attention, kinda like 'ah' or 'hmm'

(2) nee san means big sister

(3) Tou san means dad or father

(4) not the actual word 'are' but a sound made in Japan to express confusion and/or shock

(5) Kaa san means mum or Mother

all done! :). You know the deal. Flames will be used to roast my virtual dinner ;)


End file.
